Love Will Keep Us Together
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Takes place 3 months after We Found Love. Alec and Magnus are getting ready to get married when an old friend from Magnus's past and an old enemy try to destroy everything
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm glad I decided to wait until I posted this, because I think after everything that went down in COLS I do believe we need a good dose of Magnus and Alec romance. So here is chapter one and I hope with all this sweet and fluffy goodness, everyone will start feeling better. Enjoy and please read and review.**

Alec Lightwood woke up to the smell of bacon cooking downstairs and the warmth of sunshine hitting his face. Snuggling deeper under the blankets, he let out a soft sigh, while his gaze went straight to the ring on his left hand. Even after three months, he still couldn't believe he was engaged and getting married at the end of September. Every so often when he was alone, Alec would always this back on the night, when Magnus proposed. He was so nervous when the warlock asked him, but he loved Magnus will his whole heart and immediately said yes.

Now here they were, and for the first time, in a long time, Alec finally realized life really couldn't get any better than this.

After laying in bed for a few more minutes, the shadow hunter stretched then threw on a pair of sweatpants, a tee-shirt, and slowly made his way downstairs to see what his fiancé was up too.

Following the smell of the bacon, Alec entered the kitchen and spotted Magnus standing in front of the stove, singing to himself while making scrambled eggs.

Laughing to himself, Alec remembered the conversations they had right after they got engaged. Magnus wanted to start developing some traditions, and the one he desperately wanted to have was having a big breakfast together. At first Alec didn't understand why he wanted to have a big breakfast in the morning, but Magnus just wrapped his arms around him and told him since breakfast was the most important meal of the day, he wanted to actually cook it, for the most important person in his life, instead of snapping his fingers and making it appear. So Alec agreed and ever since then, Magnus always made a big breakfast for just the two of them.

Realizing the said warlock still didn't know he was standing there, Alec crept up behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist.

" Good morning."

Putting down the spatula, Magnus leaned back into the shadow hunters chest then took his left hand up to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss.

" Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

Inhaling the sent of sandlewood, cinnamon, and other spices, Alec closed his eyes and sighed.

" I slept great. How did you sleep?"

Turning around, so that he was facing Alec, Magnus wrapped his arms around the small waist and pulled his closer.

" I held you in my arms all night and was able to watch you sleep when I woke up…so to answer your question I slept great too."

Then leaning down, Magnus captured Alec's lips and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

When they broke apart, Alec sat down at the breakfast bar while Magnus finished making the eggs.

" Since I have a day off, do you want to do anything special today?"

It was rare to have an actual weekday off and Alec was more than willing to take full advantage of it.

Magnus thought about it for a few minutes before answering.

" I have a few clients to tend to, but if you want we can meet somewhere for lunch and take it from there or what we could do is after lunch come back here and go over some wedding details?"

Smiling at the thought, Alec turned his head and stared at the one photo of the couple in Paris, that was hanging on the wall. Magnus smiling while giving Alec a ride on his back.

Noticing it was really quiet, Magnus turned around and saw the blank expression on his angels face. So after filling up two plates and placing them down, Magnus walked over to Alec and gently paced his hand on the teens arm, which caused his to turn around.

" Where did you go?"

Smiling, Alec kissed the warlock on the cheek then rested their foreheads together.

" No where. I'm right where I belong."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and the two lovers finished their breakfast.

After they finished eating and promising to meet around 2:00 for lunch, Alec left the apartment and headed towards the Institute, so he could get some training in and a shower before lunch.

Halfway there, his phone started to buzz and when he opened it, it was a text message from Magnus.

" _I was looking at the calendar and realized our wedding date is in exactly four months! I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait until I marry you!"_

Smiling at the text message, Alec stopped walking and replied.

" _I can't wait until I marry you either. And I love you with all of my heart as well!"_

Then he put his phone away and with an even bigger smile on his face, Alec stared at his ring one more time before continuing his walk.

**AN: I hope everyone feels better with this little bit of Malec goodness and I promise there will be more romance between our favorite couple, especially after page 511 of COLS**


	2. Changes and Bonding

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites, that really made my day. I hope you enjoy this and with me being off for three days I'll probably add another chapter tomorrow. Also look out for another story I'm working on. Its going to be based off an answer Cassandra Clare gave to on of her questions. Anyway here is the next chapter so please read and review.**

When Alec walked into The Institute, he spotted Clary and Izzy sitting on the floor looking at bridal magazines and taking notes.

Curious as to what they were writing, Alec walked through the door and cleared his throat, which caused the two girls to look up.

" What are you both up too?"

Izzy and Clary exchanged the "oops busted" look, then smiled.

" We're just looking at some stuff and making some mental notes."

Alec crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, which caused Clary to cave in.

" We're making some suggestions for your wedding."

Alec walked into the room and snatched the notebook before the girls could protest.

Looking over the notes, Alec looked annoyed and disgusted.

" What is this?"

Izzy got up from the floor and took back the notebook from her brothers grasp.

" I know you want to get married in September, but that's four months from now and besides you have nothing planned for it. You have no color schemes, no nothing."

" But according to your little planning, you want us to get married in December not September."

" Because that gives me, Magnus, and Clary more than enough time to plan the wedding."

Alec closed his eyes, while squeezing the bridge of his nose. He knew the girls meant well, but this was just nuts.

" Shouldn't it be me and Magnus planning the wedding, since it is our wedding?"

Izzy looked at Clary then back at her brother while trying to think of the nicest way of saying what she wanted to say.

" Alec….no offense…but you really don't know how to plan a wedding. You have no sense when it comes with colors and fashion and planning. I mean…you do want to give Magnus the wedding he wants and deserves right?"

Alec was about to respond when his phone went off. Picking it out of his pocket, the shadow hunter opened it up and saw it was a text message from Magnus.

" _Hey baby. I was talking to Izzy and she gave me so many great ideas for our wedding, I cant wait to share them with you! Oh how would you feel if we pushed back the wedding from September to December? Tell me when we see each other at lunch. See you at 2. Love you babe!"_

Trying to mask the hurt and disappointed feeling, Alec closed his eyes. He had some wonderful ideas for their wedding, but Izzy was right Magnus did deserve the wedding of his dreams.

Alec tried opening his mouth again, when his phone went off again.

"_It's me again. I know your at the Institute so see if everyone wants to join us. That way we could all plan together."_

Putting his phone back into his pocket, the teen licked his lips then gazed at the girls.

" Magnus wants everyone to come out with us for lunch so we can all plan together."

Squealing, Izzy and Clary gathered up the magazines and notebooks to get ready for lunch.

Once the girls left, Alec fell into a nearby chair and put his head into his hands.

He didn't want to wait until December to marry Magnus, hell he didn't even want to wait until September, because who knows what's going to happen between then and now, but he did want to give Magnus a wedding and the idea of planning his own wedding did excite him, until now.

Thinking about all those plans, Alec went to his room, closed the door, then fell across his bed.

Magnus did deserve to have the wedding of his dreams. I mean after all when you've been alive for over eight hundred years, that does give you the right to get what you want, but the more Alec thought about it, the more he realized he didn't want that wedding. He wanted something else.

Making sure no one would interrupt him, the shadow hunter went over to his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper then sat back down on the bed.

Opening up the paper, the boy smiled. It was his own plans for their wedding. They would get married September 21st in Central Park, right where the waterfall was. The guys would wear a light gold while the girls would wear maroon. Then after the ceremony they would all go to that new restaurant " Samario's" that just opened in Little Italy and with his new husband and his friends and family, they would all enjoy the day.

But now it looked like that would never happen.

Still looking at the paper, Alec didn't hear anyone come into his room, until he felt someone touch his arm. Jumping into the air, Alec caught his foot onto the blanket which caused himself and the intruder to fall off the bed and onto the hard floor.

Looking up, he spotted Jace, who was now on top of him, start laughing.

" You know if someone walked in on us, their minds would instantly head for the gutter or I would get the shit beat out of me since you are engaged."

Rolling his eyes, Alec shoved Jace off him.

" Shut up. You scared the crap out of me!"

Still laughing, Jace held out his hand and helped his parabatai off the floor.

" Well maybe you would have heard me if you weren't so involved with what was on that paper."

Shrugging his shoulders, Alec placed the paper on the end table, then sat back down on the bed, while Jace leaned up against the wall.

" What were you looking at anyway?"

" Nothing…don't worry about it."

Nodding his head, Jace turned towards the bedroom door, but then turned back around and then much to Alec's dismay, snatched the paper off the table.

" Hey…give that back."

Jace smirked but then dropped his gaze when he realized what was actually on the paper.

" Alec…what is this?"

The said shadow hunter looked up and gave his friend the "don't be dumb" look then tried to grab hold of the paper, but Jace backed away.

" It's just something I've been writing down, its no be deal. Now can I please have it back!"

Before Jace could respond, Clary walked in and smiled.

" Alec….Izzy is on the phone with Magnus….how would you feel about getting married downstairs in the church?"

Giving the paper a small smile, Alec sighed then turned towards Clary.

" If that's what Magnus wants, then sure."

Clary smiled then shut the door leaving the two boys alone once more.

Noticing the look of complete unhappiness and distress on his parabatai's face, Jace looked back down at the paper, then folded it and placed it in his pocket.

" Come on we're going out."

Alec looked up then followed Jace out the door.

" Where are we going?"

But Jace kept walking. First he walked over to Izzy's room where she was still talking to Magnus.

" Tell Mr. Glitters, I'm kidnapping Alec and we will meet you at Tiki's at 2:00, but there is a good chance we will be late, so don't be concerned."

Noticing the stern look Jace was giving her and the confused Alec was giving, Izzy shrugged at Clary then went back to the phone while Jace grabbed hold of Alec's arm and dragged him outside.

" Will you just tell me where we are going….please?"

But instead of answering him, Jace continued to drag him through fifth avenue and didn't stop until they were in Central Park. Finally being able to pull away from Jace's firm grip Alec noticed Jace was looking around

" Will you at least tell me what you are looking for?"

Able to get his bearing's straight, Jace grab hold of Alec's wrist once more and pulled him towards the center of the park.

Once they stopped walking, Jace let go of Alec then turned around at stared directly into Alec's eyes.

" What do you see?"

The said shadow hunter thought that the person standing in front of him finally lost it, but for the safety of his life, decided to humor him so he looked around before answering.

" I see trees all around us and behind you is a small waterfall feeding into a small pond."

Jace shook his head then pulled out the paper from his pocket and handed it to Alec, then stood next to him.

" No…what do you see?"

Glancing down at the paper in his hand, Alec knew there were tears in his eyes, but he looked up and gave a small smile.

" I see….me and Magnus standing over by those rocks, holding hands and saying our vows while everyone who matters to us are standing where we are now, watching us get married."

Knowing his brother was now silently crying, Jace didn't say anything, but watched the image that Alec played out before him.

Everyone looked so happy. Alec looked so relaxed.

" You don't see that downstairs at the church do you?"

Afraid his voice would start cracking, Alec just shook his head no.

" Why didn't you say something?"

Wiping away some loose tears, Alec cleared his throat and tried swallowing the large lump that was now inhabiting his throat.

" I uh….I want to give Magnus the wedding he deserves."

Jace turned his head and stared at Alec in such a way that the boy felt uncomfortable.

" Alec….you don't think he deserves this…why?"

Alec walked away from Jace and headed towards the waterfall.

" He's over 800 years old. He deserves glitter and sparkle and a fiesta…not something plain and ordinary."

" Alec….you're right he does deserve all of that, but I think what he deserves more is for both parties to be happy on their wedding day. Don't you think he will be more than a little concerned that you are miserable on the day of your wedding?"

" Jace…I don't care if I'm miserable…as long as Magnus is happy I just don't care!"

" But why?"

" Because I don't know if I'm even going to be able to see my wedding day let alone know what its like to be married!"

Alec couldn't believe what he just said, but for some strange reason he kept going.

" Do you know how I feel knowing that everyday there is a chance I could die and leave Magnus all alone. I don't know what's going to happen between now and December….hell I don't even know what's going to happen three days from now, but what I do know is this….I love Magnus with every single being of my heart and soul and if I have to keep my mouth shut and let him have the wedding he wants to have then so be it! All I want to do is stay alive long enough to enjoy being his husband, even for a little while and if I have to wear glitter and sparkle to my own wedding then I will damn it!"

Once Alec was finished talking, Jace took two steps to the teen, who was now shaking and openly crying and wrapped his arms around him while making sure he takes away all the pain his brother was currently feeling, even if it was for just a little while.

**AN: I hope everyone likes this. I wasn't really planning a Jace/Alec bonding session until later, but when I started writing this I realized I couldn't stop. Anyway please read and review/ Also look for a new chapter hopefully tomorrow.**


	3. Surprise I'm back

**AN: I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed. Also I was told that I misspelled the restaurant they all go too, so I apologize for that. Anyway here is the new chapter so enjoy.**

Once Jace noticed Alec started calming down, he pulled away then smiled.

" Feel better?"

The said shadow hunter sniffed then rubbed the remaining tears away from his eyes.

" Yeah I am actually…thank you for letting me do that."

Jace shrugged then looked down at his phone.

" Seeing as we are all meeting at Taki's at 2 and its on the other side of the city, I suggest that we started making our way there, since it is 1:30."

Nodding his head, Alec started walking before he stopped and let out a small groan.

" Awe crap…I probably look like hell huh?"

Jace wanted to say no and that he looked fine, but noticing the puffy, blood shot eyes, the hives all over his chest, and the tear stained cheeks, Jace gave a small smile while nodding his head yes, which only caused an eye roll and a larger groan.

" Maybe if we keep walking, the redness will loosen up…right?"

" Oh sure…it will most defiantly loosen up, especially since its kind of windy out."

Nodding his head in agreement, the two boys left the park and made their way towards the restaurant.

While they were making their way across town, the rest of " Team Good" was standing outside Taki's waiting for them.

" Izzy….did Jace tell you where they were even going?"

The said girl stopped fixing her hair, and turned towards the warlock.

" Nope. All Jace told me was that they were going out and if they are late not to worry."

Magnus nodded his head and was about to pull out his phone to text the MIA shadow hunters, when Clary smiled and pointed her finger up the street.

" Relax Magnus…here they come now."

Magnus turned his head and was going to walk over to them, but stopped when he noticed Alec's eyes were all red, as if he was crying.

Waiting for them to come closer, Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec and pulled him into a hug then leaned his mouth closer to his ear.

" You've been crying. Are you alright?"

Wrapping his arms around the warlocks neck, Alec smiled when he breathed in sandalwood.

" Yes I've been crying and yes I'm alright."

Pulling apart, Magnus turned and gave Jace a dirty look, for making his angel upset, but Alec stopped him before he could do anything.

" Jace didn't do anything, so calm down. Though thank you for protecting me."

Magnus pulled the teen closer then wrapped his arm around his waist.

" I'll always protect you."

Then they turned around and everyone walked into the restaurant to enjoy company and good food.

After they were done ordering food, Izzy pulled out a couple bridal magazines and a notebook, which caused Jace and Simon to groan, Magnus and Clary to clap their hands, and Alec to wish he was anywhere else but here.

" Now we all now why we are here and that's to plan the perfect wedding for my brother and future brother-in-law. Clary and I were looking through some of these and made some notes of what we think would be a good theme for a December wedding."

After passing out the notes they made, so everyone else could see, Clary continued.

" Since December is full of color, we were think about silver and gold. Alec and Magnus….what would you both want to wear, silver or gold?"

Magnus turned to look at Alec, who shrugged, then looked back at the girls.

" Since Alec's eyes are blue…I would say silver. The guys would wear silver and the girls would wear gold."

After making a few notes, Izzy opened her mouth to say something, when Jace interrupted her.

" You know…as nice as that sounds….Alec has a few suggestions, since it is his wedding…maybe you girls should here him out…ouch!"

Rubbing his leg at the spot Alec just kicked him in, Jace noticed the dirty look he was getting, so he quietly mumbled "never mind" and the girls went back to their planning.

After they started eating their food, everyone was quiet and enjoying their food, which Alec was grateful for, because he didn't know how much more he could take hearing about his wedding. However, unfortunately all good things do come to an end, because while they were eating, they heard a voice coming from the register, calling out to them

" Magnus….Magnus Bane…is that really you?"

Turning around, Magnus's eyes widened when he finally recognized the face and voice.

" Woosley Scott…what the hell are you doing here?"

Returning the smile, all eyes watched Woosley walk over to their table and pulled Magnus into a bone crushing hug.

While they were hugging, Alec noticed the looks he was getting, so he just shrugged his shoulders then cleared his throat, which caused to pull apart.

" I'm here on business. What are you doing here?"

Magnus snapped up another chair, so his friend could sit down, then he sat down himself.

" I'm here having lunch with my fiancé and friends."

Knowing he was getting strange looks from all parties, Magnus smiled.

" Here let me introduce everyone…this is Clary, Jace, Simon, Izzy, and the person sitting across from me is Alec…my fiancé."

After shaking hands with the guys and kissing the girls hands, Woosley sat back down.

" Guys this is an old friend from London…Woosley Scott."

Woosley smirked then leaned onto the table.

" Come now Magnus…you know we were much more than friend's…Magnus was my ex lover."

Hearing that…caused Alec to choke on his drink.

Thankfully Simon was close by to slap him on the back because if he waited for Jace, he would have died because the said shadow hunter was having too much fun laughing.

Once Alec calmed down and regained his composure, he gave the stranger a hard look.

" So what are you doing here?"

Woosley smiled at the coldness he was getting from Alec, but instead of commenting on it, he answered the question.

" We have been motoring some activity for a while, back in London, and unfortunately we don't like what we have seen, so I decided to come here and investigate."

Jace's interested spiked up when he heard that.

" Activity…what kind of activity?"

Woosley took a sip of his water then answered.

" I wish I could tell you, but I'm not too sure. However I do have some leads, but I don't know how reliable they are."

" Well if you need help…we will be more than willing to help you."

Woosley nodded his thanks, then spotted the notebooks and magazines all over the table.

" It looks like you're busy, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important."

Magnus waved his hand, and shrugged.

" Nonsense it wasn't important at all…just talking about some stuff, no big deal."

Alec felt like he just got punched in the stomach. He couldn't believe Magnus thought planning their wedding was no big deal. Yeah he wasn't too thrilled with the plans, but it was still his wedding. Looking down at his food and feeling his stomach churn around unpleasantly, Alec jumped up from the table and ran towards the restroom.

Concerned for his friend, Simon jumped up and followed him into the bathroom, where he heard Alec throw up everything he ate.

" Alec…are you ok?"

Nodding his head, Alec started slumped onto the floor and started shaking from all the gagging.

" Do you want me to get Magnus?"

Alec shook his head no and tried to say something, but couldn't because of all the dry heaves.

Simon started patting his back, until Alec calmed down enough to be able to speak.

" Can you take me home?"

" Of course. Do you want to go to Magnus's or The Institute?"

" The Institute…I want to go to The Institute."

Nodding his head, Simon pulled Alec to his feet, then wrapped his arm around the shaking boy's shoulder and helped him out of the restroom, where a concerned looking warlock and friends were waiting for them.

" He's not feeling so good, so I'm going to take him home…but he wants to go to The Institute."

Not masking his confusion as to why Alec didn't want to go back to the apartment, Magnus turned to Alec, who started moving back and forth, and before he could do anything, Alec's legs gave out and as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he collapsed onto the floor of the restaurant.

**AN: Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but I wanted to end it there instead of someplace that sounded stupid. **


	4. Whataya Want From Me

**AN: Yay…a new chapter! Alas I do not own the song " Whataya Want from Me" I give all the credit to Adam Lambert. Anyway I hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

" _Just don't give up, I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in, I wont let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breath_

_Just keep coming around. Whataya want from me."_

When Alec finally woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark out. The second thing he noticed was that he was in Magnus's room. And the last thing he noticed, which shocked the hell out of him, was that he was alone. Usually when he was sick or if anything really bothered him, Magnus was always at his side until he felt better, but tonight….tonight no one was there.

Groaning and trying to get rid of the fuzziness his head was feeling, Alec slowly got out of bed and after he found a pair of Magnus's sweatpants and an old tee-shirt, he made his way towards the shower, in hopes that would help him feel better.

20 minutes later and feeling much better, Alec walked out of the bathroom and still to his dismay he was still alone in the bedroom.

Feeling very frustrated, the teen opened the door and stepped into the hallway, where he heard five voices he recognized and one voice he didn't. Looked over the banister, the sight before him, caused his stomach to churn all over again. Sitting in the one chair and very close to his fiancé was Woosley.

Taking a deep breath in hopes that would help his stomach, Alec slowly made his way down the stairs.

" Alec…your awake!"

Stopping at the middle of the stairs, he let Magnus pull him into a hug.

" How are you feeling?"

Making sure Woosley could see, Alec snuggled into Magnus's chest and smiled.

" Much better."

Magnus pulled apart then took his hand and led him down the stairs and into the room, where the others were waiting.

" I'm glad your awake because your just in time!"

Sitting down, Alec noticed more magazines spread all over the table.

" In time for what?"

" While you were sleeping, Woosley was helping us with the wedding planning and he has so many wonderful ideas…I cant wait to tell you them!"

Alec didn't know what to do with this new found information, so instead of saying anything he just sat there.

Noticing the look he was getting, Magnus turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

" What's wrong?"

Rubbing his forehead and hoping this didn't sound mean, Alec closed his eyes and counted to ten before responding.

" You and your ex boyfriend from London, are planning our wedding?"

Still not understanding what the big deal was, Magnus turned to the others for support.

Getting the hint, Izzy got up from the floor and walked over to her brother.

" Alec…it wasn't just him, we are all helping with the wedding…."

Fearing he was going to blow up, Alec put his hand in front of him and stopped his sister.

" Just don't finish that sentence." The he pointed to Jace.

" I want to see you in the kitchen now."

Fearing for his life, Jace got up.

" Can I at least kiss Clary goodbye before I get killed."

Instead of responding, Alec grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the other room.

Once they left, Magnus turned to Izzy and whispered.

" What's going on?"

" Beats the hell out of me. How was he this morning?"

" He was fine."

Five minutes later, Alec and Jace reemerged from the kitchen, both looking alive.

Worried about his angel, Magnus walked over to Alec and wrapped his arms around the boys thin waist.

" Are you ok?"

Nodding his head, because he was afraid if he opened his mouth, he would scream, he let Magnus pull him back into the living room.

Getting a look from Magnus, that said it was safe to continue, Izzy cleared her throat, and pulled out a paper with wedding bands on it.

" While you were asleep, Magnus and Woosley went to Sangria's and picked out your wedding bands…."

Alec's head shot up when he heard that.

" Wait a minute….what did you say?"

Izzy noticed Alec started shaking and his eyes started filling up with tears.

" Magnus and Woosley picked out your wedding bands."

Alec's hand started shaking when he put it to his mouth, closed his eyes, and put his head down, so no one would see the tears in his eyes.

Seeing that his shoulders were shaking, Magnus turned towards Simon and mouth " Is he crying?"

Which caused the vampire to shake his head eyes.

Joining his love on the floor, Magnus wrapped his arm around the shaking boys shoulder.

" Darling…what's wrong?"

Alec removed his mouth, but instead of saying anything, he slipped his engagement ring off his finger and placed it onto the table.

" The wedding's off."

Then before he could see anyone's face he shot up off the ground and ran out the door.

Magnus didn't know what to do. He hoped that it was just a bad dream and when he woke up, him and Alec would be sitting in bed, laughing and having a wonderful time being in love. But when the warlock opened his eyes, he was still in the living room and Alec's ring was still on the coffee table.

He tried coming up with a plan, but in the state he was in, his mind was too jumbled. However there was one thing he did remember, which caused his head to shoot up and give a hard, death glare in Jace's direction.

" When I saw Alec this morning, he was in a good mood and then when I see him four hours later, walking towards me, with you, and the look of I've been crying written all over his face. Alright goldilocks start talking…and heaven help you if you leave anything out!"

Jace took a deep breath, mumbled " Alec is going to kill me" under his breath, then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Magnus.

" What's this?"

" Its why he walked out…it's his own plans for the wedding."

Magnus looked over the paper, while tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

" Why didn't he say anything about this?"

" Because…compared to the wedding you looney tunes have, to him this is plan and ordinary. Don't you guys see….Alec doesn't want a big wedding with sparkly stuff. All he wants is a simple ceremony with his friends and family watching him marry the love of his life."

Magnus fell into a nearby chair and continued to stare at the page.

Knowing he wasn't going to say anything, Izzy stepped in.

" But that doesn't make sense…why did he keep this to himself?"

" Alec wants to give Magnus the wedding he deserves and be believes that it isn't this. Guys listen…Alec doesn't want to wait until December….hell he doesn't even want to wait until September because he doesn't know what could happen between now and then. There's a good possible chance we could all be killed tomorrow and as long as he knows, the love of his life, had the wedding of his dreams, Alec is happy."

" Also another thing that bothered him was all of you planning it. Its their wedding, Alec should have a say in what's been decided. Yes he doesn't have any sense of color, as you put it Izzy, but it's his wedding and he knows what he wants. The fact is…everything is changing around him, and he's afraid he wont be able to catch up."

After absorbing this new found information, Magnus grabbed his cell phone and started pacing by the kitchen, when he reached the voicemail.

" _Hey…its Alec. I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye"_

" Baby….I need you to come home right now. I really want to talk to you. I love you."

Leaving a voicemail, just frustrated the warlock even more.

In fact it frustrated him so much, he picked up a book and threw it against the wall.

" Alright its almost 10:00 and its dark, but I don't care…we're going to look for him. If we can't and this is a huge can't, find him by midnight then we come back here."

Nodding in agreement, everyone left the apartment and started looking for their missing shadow hunter.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge, after drawing a ruin on his arm, that stopped people from tracking him, he knocked on the door and waited for the residents to let him in.

After about five minutes, the door opened and a gasp was heard.

" Alec…what are you doing here?"

Looking up, Alec shrugged and gave a sad smile.

" Hey Jordan…do you think I can crash here tonight?"

Slightly confused, the werewolf nodded his head and let the shadow hunter in.

Once they were inside, Alec sat down on the couch, while Jordan went into the kitchen, poured Alec a drink then handed it to him.

" Its tequila…you look like you could use a strong drink."

Smiling in appreciation, Alec took a sip and let the alcohol burn down his throat.

" I called off the wedding."

Instead of saying anything, Jordan sat back into the chair and listened intently while his friend vented about the days events.

After he was done, Alec was on his third refill, when Jordan's phone went off due to a text message. Picking it up, he glanced at it then looked at Alec.

" Its from Simon…." Hey just wondering if you've seen Alec at all? Please let me know. Thanks."

Getting a shrug from the said party, Jordan responded.

" No I haven't but if I run into him, I will let you know."

Just then Alec's phone also went off, due to three text messages. Two from Magnus and one from Jace.

The first one said " Please come home. Where are you?"

The second said " This isn't funny. I'm starting to worry."

And the last one, which was from Jace, stated. " Dude…call me"

Taking another swallow from the glass, Alec was about to say something, when Maia walked through the door, looking very frantic.

" Jordan….Alec's missing, we have to find him."

Then as she turned her head, she let out a loud piercing scream.

" AAHHHHH!"

Causing the two boys to cover their ears.

" Thanks Maia…you just ruined my drunken behavior."

" What are you doing here….How long have you been here….does everyone know you're here….do you have any idea how worried everyone is!"

Before she could freak out even more, Jordan grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bedroom, leaving Alec falling into the couch.

" Alec's having a rough night, he asked if he could stay here. I said it was ok."

Maia pulled out her phone, and was ready to call Magnus, but was stopped when Jordan took her phone away.

" Magnus is worried sick…he has a right to know where Alec is!"

" Maia….Alec called off the wedding. He doesn't want to see anyone right now. Let him crash in the spare room tonight and depending on how he feels in the morning then maybe we can convince him to call Magnus."

Knowing this was a bad idea, Maia was about to protest, but when she marched into the living room, to try and talk sense into Alec, she saw him, passed out onto the couch, silently crying , in his sleep.

Giving her friend a sympathetic smile, she then walked over to the chair, grabbed a blanket, and gently threw it over him, making sure his entire body was covered.

Then she grabbed a book and sat down on the nearby chair, while making sure her friend was going to be ok.

Back at Magnus's apartment, everyone was on the verge of breaking down. It was after midnight and they still had no clue where their blue eyes shadow hunter was. Knowing it was getting late and after promising to meet up first thing in the morning, everyone left, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts.

For a few minutes, after everyone left, Magnus pulled out his phone and just stared at it, hoping by some chance it would ring and it would be Alec, but he realized that was not going to happen, the warlock slowly made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he closed the door and as he let himself fall onto the bed, he just let out a heartbroken sob all the while praying his blue eyes angel would come home to him.

**AN: Oh no I hope this isn't the end of Magnus and Alec. Stupid ex boyfriends, why cant they just disappear and every return ugh. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they enjoyed the last one. **


	5. Together as One

They say that when people wake up, from a night of drinking, they usually make two requests. The first one is that there is little to no noise and the second one is that there is little to no light. Unfortunately for Alec, those requests were not granted. The cause of him waking up was not only the brightness of the early morning sun rising over the city, but also the loud scream coming from Simon, that not only woke him up, but Maia and Jordan as well.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH LAST NIGHT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TERRIFIED MAGNUS IS RIGHT NOW! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE!"

Jordan walked over to his friend and tried to calm him down, but when Simon saw him approach, he turned around and went into another rant.

" HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN HERE! DID YOU KNOW HE WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME? WHEN I TEXT YOU AT MIDNIGHT AND ASKED YOU IF YOU SAW HIM…YOUR RESPONSE WAS NO!"

Jordan knew that shouting was not going to solve anything, so he tried again to calm Simon down, but again failed miserably.

After mumbling and cursing in, what sounded like Hebrew, Simon took a deep breath and began to calm down.

Hoping that it was safe to open his mouth, Jordan walked into the kitchen to start the coffee, then came back into the living room and joined his friends.

" Simon…I am going to answer your questions, but you have to promise me that you will remain calm."

After receiving some type of grunt from the vampire, Jordan continued.

" Yes I knew he was here the whole time. Yes when you did text me I responded no. And yes he did spend the night. Now the reason why I replied with no was because Alec asked me too. He wasn't ready to come home and face everyone, after what happened last night."

Giving another grunt, Simon got up from the floor and started pacing.

" I understand that, but Alec….Magnus is scared to death right now. He wants to talk to you so bad and with you not returning his calls….well lets just say he's thinking the worst right now."

Just then his sense of smell clicked into high gear and he gave the shadow hunter a shocked and confused look.

" Why do you smell like tequila?"

Trying to rub away the fuzziness from the hangover, he was now experiencing, Alec shrugged his shoulders and laid back down.

" Jordan gave me a drink last night, because he said I needed to relax. Now I understand what I did was wrong and I am terribly sorry for what I did, but Simon…I beg of you…my head is pounding and I feel like shit…please….for the love of everything that if good….please…let me go back to sleep and I swear by the angel when I wake up I will make everything right again."

Simon stopped pacing and looked over at his friend. St first he wanted to abide by his wishes, but then the lost look in Magnus's eyes appeared in his brain.

" Nope…not going to happen. You are going to get up, take a cold shower, change into some clean clothes, drink some coffee, then head over to Magnus's…is that clear?"

" I don't have any clean clothes here."

Jordan walked into his room then reemerged with a bag from The Gap.

" Here….this was going to be for a friend, but you can take it."

Nodding his head in thanks, the teen gave Simon a small smile then slowly made his way towards the shower.

While Alec was in the shower, the others were sitting around the kitchen table, talking.

" Is Magnus really that upset?"

Simon looked up at his coffee and have Maia a sad look.

" He's more than upset, he's terrified. He thinks either something happened to him or that he lost him for good. I would hate to see the look on his face when he finds out Alec was here the whole time."

Maia and Jordan shared an uncomfortable glance, before Jordan opened his mouth.

" Are you going to tell him?"

Simon shrugged.

" That's not up to me. You'll have to ask Alec that question."

Just then, the said teen walked into the room, feeling a little bit better.

" Ask Alec what question?"

Shrugging it off, Alec poured himself a cup of coffee then joined the others at the table.

" So…I take it everyone is pretty upset huh?"

Simon raised an eyebrow and smirked.

" Alec…saying that everyone is just pretty upset is like saying The Hudson River is safe to swim in. They're more than just upset. And it didn't help that you were here, the whole time."

Looking at how distraught Alec was, Simon gave him a sad smile.

" I know you didn't like the fact that everyone is planning your wedding, and hearing that Magnus and his ex picked out your wedding bands probably hurt like hell, but you still have to face the fact that what you did was wrong. I mean, how would you feel if Magnus went missing."

Alec stared down at his coffee and thought about what Simon said.

" I would be worrying myself sick and scared to death."

Then he jumped up from the table and went to grab his clothes, but was stopped.

" Just grab your key. I'll bring your clothes down later."

Nodding his head, Alec thanked Jordan for letting him stay then ran out the door and didn't stop running until he was in front of the apartment, a place where he considered home, and after a taking a deep shaky breath, he climbed the stairs and opened the door.

Inside the apartment, Magnus Bane was sitting in his bed and not moving. The fact that his angel didn't come home last night scared him even more. And when he found out Alec never went to the Institute, well that threw him over the edge. Noticing, The Chairman was sitting on the bed, looking at him, Magnus scooped him up and just held him.

" Oh Meow….where is he? He's been gone for almost 11 hours. I don't know how much more I can take….if he doesn't come home soon.'

Feeling the tears fall from his cheeks, the warlock grabbed his phone and went to call Izzy, hoping that maybe they heard from him, but as soon as he picked up the phone, he heard the front door open and close.

Looking down at his cat, Magnus climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway.

Looking from the top of the stairs, he came face to face, with the most beautiful sight he's ever seen, his Alexander.

The first thing Alec noticed was that there were dark circles under the warlocks eyes. The second thing he noticed was that Magnus was crying, which broke the teens heart.

Hating the uncomfortable silence, Alec gave the warlock a half smile.

" Hi."

That simple word did it. Magnus ran down the stairs and didn't stop running until Alec was in his arms. Magnus kissed him everywhere. All over his face, his neck, his shoulder. Anywhere that there was exposed skin, Magnus kissed it. And he refused to stop kissing him, until breathing was absolutely necessary, then once they caught their breath, they kissed again. Each one finally happy that their heart and soul was complete once again.

**AN: Go Simon…telling everyone off like that. Good for you.**

**I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. And don't worry, there is going to be more of Alec taking charge. I hope everyone has a wonderful and weekend. Peace**


	6. Hold Onto Our Love

**AN: I am thrilled with all the responses I'm getting with my two stories. I'm really happy with the direction this is going.**

**My inspiration for this chapter was the song " Hold onto Hope Love" by Amy Stroup, just in case you want to listen.**

" _Hold onto hope love_

_I've searched high and low for you_

_Each day gets closer_

_So hold on stronger to me and you."_

Once they broke apart, Alec started pacing back and forth. Magnus wanted to stop him and help him calm down, but after everything that happened last night, the warlock kept his mouth shut.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, and while still pacing, Alec started.

" I don't want anyone else planning our wedding but us. This is supposed to be a happy time in our lives, and so far its not….well that's about to change."

Magnus walked over to the couch and sat down. He was getting ready to say something, but was stopped when Alec threw up his hand.

" Right now this is my turn to talk…when I'm finished then you can say something, but for right now….please just let me finish."

Nodding his head and motioning him to continue, Alec did.

" I don't want to wait until December…I want to go with the original plan we had. I want to get married in September….in Central Park….surrounded by trees and color changing leaves and our close family and friends….not in a church surrounded by people we don't know."

Again Magnus opened his mouth and again he was cut off by Alec.

" Now you and Izzy said stuff about color….well we're getting married in the fall so fall colors….like maroon and gold….yes those colors would be perfect. As for the wedding bands….there is no way in hell I am wearing a ring that your next lover picked out….if anyone is going to pick out the wedding bands with you….its going to be me….no one else but me….wedding bands are supposed to be special….they are supposed to symbolize our love for one another….and the only person who knows how to love you is me…."

-Noticing that Alec was now starting to breath rather quickly, Magnus jumped off the couch and ran towards his angel.

" Alec….sweetheart….I know you want me to keep my mouth shut, but your on the verge of hyperventilating, so I'm going to take you upstairs, fix a nice hot bubble bath, and you are going to relax."

Alec opened his mouth in protest, but Magnus covered it with his hands.

" I promise we are going to finish this conversation, but you next to relax."

Letting Magnus pull him upstairs and towards the bedroom, Alec noticed for the first time all day, Magnus didn't have any makeup on and his hair was down. Feeling guilty because he had a feeling it was because of what he did last night, Alec allowed Magnus to take him into the bathroom.

" Now I put a spell on the tub so it will stay warm until you relax, and once you are, the water will start getting cold, so you know when its time to come out."

Smiling at the warlock, Alec started getting undressed.

" Also before I forget another thing I did was put peppermint in the water, so that way when you breath in, you could smell something nice."

Chuckling for the first time in two days, Alec rolled his eyes.

" Thank you."

Returning the smile, Magnus handed him a pair of black sweatpants and an old tee-shirt.

" So you have something to wear when you get out."

Before closing the door, Alec wrapped his arms around the warlocks neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

" Thank you for taking good care of me."

Reluctantly the warlock pulled away and while his angel relax he called Izzy to let her know the good news.

-Forty-five minutes later a refreshed looking Alec walked out of the bathroom and laid down next to a very happy warlock.

" I called your sister and told her you were here, she said ok and they will come by tomorrow."

Alec looked shocked when he heard that.

" Tomorrow….I would have assumed that they would want to stop by today."

" Oh don't worry they did, but I told her no….I told her that today is me and you time and if they want to see you, then it would have to be tomorrow."

Giving his first true smile in days, Alec sat up and stared at Magnus.

" So…when do you want to talk?"

Making sure that they were facing each other, Magnus stared into the blue eyes he fell in love with and smiled.

" Right now….if you don't mind, but I want to do the talking if that's ok?"

Nodding his head, Magnus pulled out the paper and showed it to Alec.

" First off…why didn't you show me this?"

Alec blushed a little, when he realized what it was.

" I was going to, but then I decided against it."

" But why…Alec I love this…it sounds perfect…just the type of wedding I would want us to have."

Alec did a double take and opened his mouth.

" Wait…what…you would?"

Laughing at the shocked look Alec was giving, Magnus smiled.

" Yeah…why wouldn't I?"

" Because its not the wedding you deserve."

Magnus thought Alec grew two heads when he heard that.

" Ok….time out for a second….where did that come from anyway "the wedding I deserve".

Alec looked down and blushed again, before responding.

" Izzy told me."

Magnus mumbled something that sounded like " I'm gonna kill her" then looked up and pulled the shadow hunter onto his lap.

" Well starting right now I want you to get that idea out of your head right now. Alec I don't care where I marry you….Madison Square Garden….West Minster Abbey…or even the Moon…as long as I marry you then that's all that matters to me."

Wiping away some tears that were threatening to fall, Alec opened his mouth, but Magnus stopped him.

" Darling let me finish….I love you with all my heart and as long as you are standing next to me saying " I do" then I don't care what kind of wedding it is or even where its located….do you believe me?"

Nodding his head, because he was afraid his voice would crack, Alec hugged Magnus as tight as he could.

" Just do me a favor…the next time something bothers you, don't run off…come and talk to me or even Sherwood."

Alec lifted his head.

" You mean Simon."

Laughing Magnus, pulled him into another hug.

-While Alec's arms were wrapped around Magnus's neck, he noticed for the first time, he wasn't wearing his engagement ring. Smiling at the idea that formed in his head, Alec pulled away and began to stand up.

" You know something sir…I have no clue why we are even talking about weddings, when we aren't even engaged."

Raising an eyebrow, Magnus went over to the dresser and handed Alec back is ring, but Alec refused.

" Nope…I don't want it that way….you sir have to ask me again."

Finally getting where Alec's mind was taking him, Magnus laughed, then took Alec's left hand and bent down on one knee.

" Alexander Gideon Lightwood…would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Alec looked thoughtful for a minute, before answering.

" Gee I don't know…this is such a big step for me…can I think about it and let you know?"

Looking at the smirking face, Magnus returned the smirk.

" Think about it huh…I'll give you something to think about."

Magnus then picked up Alec and threw him onto the bed and started tickling him.

" Whoa….Magnus stop….I cant breath….help a mad man with glitter is attacking me…help."

Laughing hysterically now, Alec was now crying.

" I'm gonna wet myself….Magnus…."

Joining in the laughing, Magnus didn't stop tickling him until he got the answer he was looking for.

" Still have to think about it?"

Trying to catch his breath, but failing miserably, Alec shook his head no.

" Yes I'll marry you….now stop…I really have to pee."

Slipping the ring back onto his finger, Magnus stopped tickling and kissed the tip of Alec's nose, happy that he had his blue-eyed angel back.


End file.
